Incarnates
A Race of beings, mass created by the 1st Dark Empire, these are connected to the two Incarnates: "Darkness Incarnate" and "Light Incarnate", they awoke because the two Incarnates appeared. Biography History The Incarnates were created from Demonic Energy Sources known as Dark Eidolons which were seemingly mass produced within crystals, the Eidolons gave the machines their power and the ability to notice friend and foe, because of their Darkness Attributes they immediatly sided with the Denizens of Darkness whom ruled from the First Dark Empire in the Realm In-Between. During the First Keyblade War, when Hostilities were getting High the Dark Empire quickly used a method to mass produced the Incarnates and dropped them on every world possible in the Realm of Light, this caused the formation of the "Marked Ones" whom had a time limit to complete their given mission by the Incarnates. The Incarnates infected Buildings, feeding the very stonework they had become a part of with Dark Magic and summoning horrid monsters and Heartless to defend themselves, on such locations is Villain's Vale where the Darkness is thick and ripe. Ironic enough this place was later used by the New Keyblade Order as their Academy until the Incarnate there was accidentally awoken by Tsuki, this was one of the reasons that started the Purge of Radiant Garden, a large number of Innocent lives died then for the greater good. Some "Marked Ones" lived long enough to create Children and there are a handful whom are descended at present from the "Marked Ones", three of their descendents for example are Sephiroth the Nightmare, Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos. Ironic enough, these three are High Ranked Individuals whom serve Blaid Dark's 2nd Dark Empire's Armed Forces as Commanders and Soldiers, all three of them are considered anything but Normal AND have a lot of power over the Darkness like their ancestors. Present Day With the accidental activation of Anima by Tsuki within Villain's Vale, a large portions of the living estates near that area were purged by the PK EDCB and their Keyblade Wielder allies, all this was carried out under the belief that if the Denizens of Darkness or their siblings known as the "Marked Ones" came about there would be public panic among the Denizens of the Light whom fear the Darkness. David Caelestis therefore allowed the departure of millions of people, with the Execution of those whom resisted, into the Realm In-Between with the intention of "throwing them to the Wolves", after learning how Anima had been activated and by whom he allowed the law to disregard any commands by a Princess of Heart before initiating Tsuki also into the Purge. After Anima activated a shard of Darkness Incarnate called out to it, causing a chain reaction that awoke a large portion of other Incarnates across the Realm of Light, the Realm of Light was now at war with believed conspiritors under the name "Marked Ones" while meanwhile the Realm In-Between fought off the Horde of Unversed making raides against its worlds. Research Data Write the second section of your article here. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Hero